


A Shoulder To Cry On

by horrorfangirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e06 Wild At Heart, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post Episode Fic, Season/Series 04, Written for Summer of Giles 2016, tea fixes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles tries to comfort Willow when he learns that Oz cheated on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoulder To Cry On

Rupert Giles sat in his living room, a glass of Scotch in his hand, contemplating everything that had happened within the last year or so. His musings, were interrupted, however by someone knocking on his front door. The Watcher rose, and went to answer the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Willow standing there, sans the Scoobies.

Something must have been very wrong for Willow, to have come here, Giles thought, taking in the girl’s pale features and red rimmed eyes. “Do come in Willow.” He said, stepping aside to allow her to enter his home. 

He led her to the couch and sat down, giving the young witch a moment to compose herself, before voicing the question that was foremost on his mind. 

“Willow, what happened?” Giles asked. The redhead raised her tear-streaked face to the Watcher and said: “Oz left me, Giles.” Then started to cry.

Poor Giles was at a loss. It was unbelievable. He got up to make some tea for Willow and himself. While he waited for the water to boil, he went to the girl and gave her a hug. She gave him a small smile in return. 

The kettle began to whistle, letting them know that the water was ready. Giles went back to the kitchen to finish preparing their tea. Once he was done he carried the tray to where Willow sat and placed the tray on the coffee table. 

“Now,” said the Watcher, “tell me what happened from the beginning.” 

“Do you remember that night, we were at the Bronze, with the Gang?” Giles thought for a moment, then nodded.  
“Well,” Willow continued, “it seems that Veruca and Oz had more in common than just the music bizz.” When Giles just continued to stare, Willow sighs: “She’s a werewolf, Giles.” 

“Oh, Willow,” sighed Giles. “Is there anything I can do?” She gave the Watcher a sad smile, then shook her head. 

“Thanks Giles.” Willow smiled. “You know you make a good shoulder to cry on.” The Watcher gives her another hug then asked:

“Would you like another cup of tea?” 

But the redhead said no and told him that she had to meet up with Buffy. Giles escourted Willow to the door and watched her leave. After she had left the Watcher closed the door and mourned for the once-happy couple that he knew and loved. 

Fin.


End file.
